Parenthood is Magic
'''Parenthood is Magic '''is the second fanfiction written by PoseidonGodofWater20 Productions in www.fanfiction.net. Link https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11906809/1/Parenthood-is-Magic Description Many years after a Megasprite attack, the Mane have settled down and have families of their own. The Full Story (w/ Reviews) Chapter One: A New Beginning Many years had passed since the Mane Six had to use the Elements of Harmony to conquer the Megasprites, larger parasprites that wanted to devour Equestria. Now, harmony was restored and they'd all gotten married and had children of their own. Twilight was married to Flash Sentry and they had three foals, two sons, Starburst and Orion, and a daughter, Sequin Sparkle who just like her mother loved reading and studying. Pinkie Pie was married to Cheese Sandwich and they had two foals, a son, Chip Butty, and a daughter, Blueberry Pie, who like their parents loved to party. Applejack was married to new pony Lemon Zest and they had two foals, a son, Lemonjack, and a daughter, Apple Zest, who just like their whole family were fruit farmers. Rarity was married to Hoity Toity and they had four foals, two sons, Goldsmith and Silverhoof, and two daughters, Precious and Gemstone, who just like their parents had a love for fashion. Rainbow Dash was married to Sorin and they had two foals, a son, Rocket Dash, and a daughter, Rainbow Lash, who just like their parents were talented flyers. And Fluttershy was married to Discord and they had two daughters, Lovelet, who like her mother was sweet, kind and gentle, and Fluttercord, who like her father was chaotic and troublesome, always getting into trouble. It was a busy day in Ponyville, and Fluttercord was out for a walk when she saw a rock. "What a boring rock" she said and turned it into a ball. "That's more like it" she said and started kicking it around. Sequin Sparkle saw her playing with the ball. "Be careful with that ball, Fluttercord" she warned. "Shut up and get lost" said Fluttercord aggressively and she kicked the ball so hard it turned back into a rock and smashed a library window. Twilight was furious. "FLUTTERCORD! GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Fluttercord tried to walk away but Starburst used his magic to bring her to Twilight. "You're gonna face the trouble you're in, Fluttercord!" he said angrily. Twilight made her sit down. "YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE, YOUNG LADY! HOW DARE YOU KICK THIS ROCK THROUGH MY WINDOW! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS OUT OF YOUR ALLOWANCE! YOU ARE A VERY BAD LITTLE FILLY!" she scolded. Orion was not amused. "It's not funny, Fluttercord" Soon, Flash saw the damage and called Fluttershy and Discord in to deal with Fluttercord. "YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER ARE ON THIER WAY, YOUNG LADY!" he scolded. Fluttershy and Discord were soon at the library dealing with Fluttercord and her recent naughtiness. Fluttershy gave her the fierce look. "YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO, YOUNG LADY! WHY DID YOU KICK A ROCK THROUGH THE LIBRARY WINDOW!?" she scolded. Fluttercord just sat there. Discord stepped in. "Don't just sit there, young lady! Explain to us why you did this now!" Fluttercord sighed. "I got bored so I turned that rock into a ball and started kicking it around. I had no idea it would assume its true form and break a window" she lied. Fluttershy knew she was lying straight away. "EXCUSE ME, YOUNG LADY! THAT'S A DIRTY FIB, AND YOU KNOW IT! WE'RE YOUR PARENTS, YOU SHOULD BE HONEST WITH US!" she scolded. Discord stepped in. "We have figured out your punishment, young lady. Your allowance will be cut off until you pay for the broken window" he told her. "And you're grounded until we say so" Fluttershy told her. "No allowance, and grounded? But Mom and Dad..." Fluttercord tried to argue back but a little yellow hoot covered her mouth. "Fluttercord, don't argue with Mom and Dad. Their word is law. Besides you deserve it" said a sweet voice. It was Lovelet, who had just arrived. Reviews bluecatcinema (April 20, 2016): Not bad so far, but it's hard to read with everything bunched together like that. Chapter Two: Big Trouble for Fluttercord As soon as they got home, Fluttershy and Discord sat Fluttercord on the couch. "We're not done with you yet, young lady!" Discord scolded. "I already told you I was bored" said Fluttercord. "That's no excuse, young lady! How many have we told you not to use your powers to keep yourself amused?!" Fluttershy scolded. "But, Mom and Dad..." Fluttercord tried to argue back, but Lovelet covered her mouth over. "Don't" Fluttercord used her powers to magic Lovelet's mouth away. Discord stepped in. "Fluttercord, give your sister her mouth back at once!" he ordered. "No" said Fluttercord. Fluttershy was not having any of it. "Fluttercord! You do not use your powers on your sister under any circumstances! Give Lovelet her mouth back right now, young lady!" "No" said Fluttercord. "You do not disobey us like that! How dare you treat Lovelet like this! Give her back her mouth this instant!" Fluttershy scolded. "Fine" said Fluttercord and she gave Lovelet her mouth back. "Thank you, Fluttercord!" said Lovelet angrily. Discord stepped in. "Lovelet, honey. It would be best if you let your mother and I handle this. We appreciate you trying to help" he told her. Fluttershy stepped in. "Why don't you go out and play for a while?" "Yes, Mom and Dad" said Lovelet. "Good girl. Off you go" said Fluttershy. Lovelet headed outside to play for a while. Fluttercord tried to go too but Discord used his powers to keep her inside. "You are grounded, young lady! That means you don't get to play outside!" he scolded. Fluttershy stepped in. "Fluttercord! You need to learn to do as you're told! Everypony is fed up with your disrespectful behavior and foul attitude! Turning classmates into statues, play equipment and plants, using your powers to change their shapes and take their mouths away, disabling Rocket Dash and Rainbow Lash's flight, silencing the liveliness of Pinkie and her entire family at Sugarcube Corner, turning Apple Zest and Lemonjack against each other, kicking a rock through Twilight and Flash's window, ruining that gorgeous dress Precious and Gemstone spent hours hoofstitching and distracting Goldsmith and Silverhoof from their fashion design project, breaking Orion's telescope, scribbling on all the pages of Starburst's astronomy text book, turning Sequin's ink into pink lemonade, insulting Rarity and Hoity Toity's combined expertise in fashion design, tuurning the apple tress into ice cream towers, am I missing anything!?" she scolded. "Shutting you up!" yelled Fluttercord. "That's it, young lady! You get to your room this instant! How dare you talk to me like that! You are being extremely naughty!" Fluttershy scolded. "No way" Discord used his magic to transport Fluttercord to her room. "Your mother told you to go to your room, and you will do as she says, young lady!" he scolded. As soon as Fluttershy and Discord turned their backs, Fluttercord snuck out to try and find Lovelet but Rainbow Dash brought her back. "Stop squirming, Fluttercord! You are supposed to be grounded, and in your room!" she scolded. "How do you know that?!" asked Fluttercord. "I heard your mother telling you off, and you just disobeyed her... Again!" Rainbow Dash scolded. Fluttershy was furious with Fluttercord now. "Where have you been, young lady!?" she asked. "Out" replied Fluttercord. "Out where!?" scolded Fluttershy. "None of your business!" replied Fluttercord very rudely. Lovelet came in and fixed her stare on Fluttercord. This amazed all, especially Fluttershy. "That's enough, sweetie. Back off now" she said as she pulled Lovelet away. Rainbow Dash couldn't believe what she'd seen. "Woah, Lovelt. I didn't know you could do that!" she exclaimed. "I learned from the best" "The best at being a massive pain!" remarked Fluttercord. Discord used his magic to transport Fluttercord to her and put her to bed. "We have had enough of your behaviour young lady!" he scolded. Chapter Three: Cutie Marks Start Appearing After a very tough few weeks, things had calmed down in Fluttershy and Discord's household, and even Fluttercord was on her best behaviour after being grounded for that long. This was clear by the fact she saw Lovelet in tears because some bullies had pushed her in a muddy puddle. "Lovelet, why are you all dirty?" she asked out of genuine concern. "Some bullies pushed me in a muddy puddle" Lovelet told her. Fluttercord held out her hooves and brought her little sister into a hug. "There… there. It'll be okay, your big sister's here" she said comfortingly. She helped Lovelet get cleaned up and took her to see Fluttershy and Discord. They were very pleased with her behaviour. Fluttershy stepped in. "Lovelet, sweetie we're your parents you can tell us anything" she told her. "I… know" choked Lovelet. Discord stepped in. "These bullies who were picking on you. What were their names?" he asked. "Diamond Chest and Platinum Jewel" Fluttercord went white. "Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's kids?!" she raged. "Yes… That's right" replied Lovelet" "What did they say to you?" asked Fluttercord. "Blank… Flank" cried Lovelet. This caused Fluttercord to fly off in one of her tempers. "How dare those bullies say that to my baby sister!" she yelled. Discord went after her. "Fluttercord wait! Please don't do anything rash!" he called. Scootaloo saw her zooming by. "Fluttercord! Wait! Stop! You're heading straight for that…" she tried to warn her but it was too late. Fluttercord had flown straight into the incoming storm cloud and caused it to go haywire. Rainbow Dash came flying to the scene and freed Fluttercord. "Fluttercord, are you okay/" she asked. "I'm fine, Rainbow Dash. And this reckless storm was my fault. I'm sorry" said Fluttercord. "Hey, take it easy kiddo. This storm was not your fault. Scootaloo told me you were upset about something. What's got you so upset?" said Rainbow Dash. "It's those spoiled brats. They called Lovelet a blank flank and I'm gonna show 'em what for" replied Fluttercord. Soarin came flying in. "Woah there, little Fluttercord. That's no way to deal with bullies. I know you want to protect your little sister but…" Fluttercord had begun to glow and hover a little higher before shooting down to the ground a rocket and landing in Big McIntosh's apple cart with a thud. He reached in and pulled her out. "Are you okay, Fluttercord?" he asked. "Yeah. Thanks, Big Mac" said Fluttercord. "Eeyup" replied Big Mac. He looked at Fluttercord's flank and saw what had appeared. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "What is it?" asked Fluttercord. Rainbow Dash and Soarin joined them on the ground and saw what Big Mac was staring at. "Uh, Fluttercord…" said Soarin. "Yes, Mr Soarin?" replied Fluttercord. Rainbow Dash picked her up. "You got your Cutie Mark, kiddo! That… is… AWESOME!" she exclaimed out of pride. Fluttercord looked at her flank and sure enough there was her Cutie Mark. It was a picture of a shield crossed at the front with two swords to signify protection. Lovelet came running into her sister's arms. "There you are! I've been so worried!" she said hugging her sister. As soon as they backed out, Lovelet ascended in the same glow Fluttercord did, levitating into the air for a few moments before landing again to find that her Cutie Mark had appeared. She looked at it. It was a picture of six hearts, a big one with five little ones shining around it to signify the deep love she had flowing inside her. Fluttershy and Discord were very proud to discover that their daughters had earned their Cutie Marks. At Twilight's Castle, Orion was looking through his telescope when he saw the constellation for which he was named. "Very interesting" he said. He then glowed and levitated for a few seconds before landing back on his hooves and looking at his flank to find that his Cutie Mark had appeared. It was a telescope, signifying his talent was stargazing. "My Cutie Mark has finally appeared!" he yelled excitedly. Starburst returned from his nightly starfishing by the pond when his flank lit up and his Cutie Mark appeared. It was a bursting star, signifying who he was supposed to be. He was ecstatic to finally have it. At Sweet Apple Acres, Lemonjack was helping out at the lemon stand when he felt a tingling sensation and his Cutie Mark appeared. It was three lemons, signifying that his destiny lied with lemons. Apple Zest then came dancing across. She'd earned her Cutie Mark too, and it was three sour apples. "Hey there Sugarcube" she said to him. When Applejack and Lemon Zest saw that their children had earned their Cutie Marks they were so proud of them. At Carousel Boutique, Goldsmith was sorting through the golden jewels when he caught a glint and his Cutie Mark appeared. It was three golden jewels, signifying that he was meant to mine for gold. Silverhoof was helping Rarity with her order of 300 new choir dresses. She was so thankful to him. "Thank you so much, darling, Mommy appreciates your help" As she kissed, she noticed something appearing on his flank. His Cutie Mark had appeared at last. It was three silver jewels, signifying that he was meant to mine for silver. As Precious finished sorting through the precious things, her Cutie Mark appeared. It was three different precious things, signifying that she was meant to monitor precious things. Gemstone was outside the boutique quietly wondering what her Cutie Mark when she found a gemstone just opposite where she was sitting. She went to pick it up when her Cutie Mark appeared. It was three different kinds of gemstone, signifying that she shared her destiny with her mother. Sequin Sparkle, whose Cutie Mark hadn't appeared yet began to feel left out. As she delivered a shipment of sequins to Carousel Boutique she was struck in the head by a rock. She was now lying unconscious outside the front door. Rocket Dash found her lying there. "Sequin?" he said as he rolled her over. "Are you okay?" he asked. He then noticed her newly appeared Cutie Mark, six dancing sequins. Rainbow Lash joined them. "We'd better get her inside quick" Rarity answered the door to take in the sequins when she saw the injured little filly in the Rainbow siblings' hooves. "Bring the poor darling inside quickly" she said worriedly. They brought her through and Rarity tucked her up on the couch. It was over an hour before Sequin came to, but when she did she saw all her friends and family were there. Rocket Dash's Cutie Mark, a rocket with rainbow sparks appeared moments later, as did Rainbow Lash's Cutie Mark, a rainbow with a lash going through it. Reviews bluecatcinema (August 31, 2016): Some nice reveals there. stankyledeansam (November 29, 2016): nice keep going LAST FANFICTION Regeneration Is Magic NEXT FANFICTION N/ACategory:Fanfiction Category:PoseidonGodofWater20 Productions